


A Love Potion?

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gives Isaac a recipe for a 'werewolf love potion' and he decides to use it on Scott, not really sure if it might work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Potion?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com) Bonus Challenge 5: Recipes...

There was a part of Isaac that told him Peter had fed him a line, but the man had been so helpful to him ever since Derek kicked him out. Because of that, Isaac failed to see why he should be wary of trusting him. Why he told him about his attraction to Scott he still hadn't understood, but what was done was done. Standing in the kitchen, Isaac shook his head as he poured a small bowl into a glass of cola. Peter's recipe had been easy to assemble - mostly ingredients that were already in the kitchen - and Isaac was hoping it would work. Until just a few months before he would have said werewolves were impossible, so why should an easy love potion that only works on werewolves be out of the realm of possibility?

Isaac picked up the glass as well as a second (sans potion) and headed from the kitchen to the living room.

"Took you long enough," Scott said with a grin. He reached out and took the glass from Isaac and drank. Isaac watched him closely for a moment for any sign that he might have tasted anything off. Scott set the glass on the coffee table and leaned back. "Just going to stand there or are you going to sit so I can start the movie?"

Isaac let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, sure." He walked over to sit next to Scott and set his glass on the table. "Anything else I can get you before we start?"

The moment Isaac finished his question, he felt Scott's hand on his waist. Scott pulled Isaac down to sit on his lap. "I can think of something."

Isaac turned to look at Scott. There was a sudden intensity in his eyes as he smiled at Isaac. "I--" Scott bucked his hips up slightly and Isaac could feel Scott's hardening cock through the fabric of both of their jeans.

"Care to help me with that?" Scott asked before he reached a hand up to the back of Isaac's neck and pulled him for a kiss. The moment Isaac felt Scott's tongue in his mouth, he started to relax.

Isaac broke the kiss after a while and climbed up off Scott's lap. "I think I've got just the thing," he said with a wink as he undid his belt, unzipped, and stripped out of his jeans and boxers. Scott slid his own jeans and underwear down to his ankles and Isaac's smile widened as he looked down at Scott's erection. "Damn, you really are packing, aren't you?" Isaac reached under the couch and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and held the bottle out toward Scott.

"Never had any complaints," Scott replied, still grinning. He took the bottle and poured some onto his cock and spread it liberally with his hand, stroking while Isaac prepped himself. It didn't take Isaac long as he had already prepared before Scott came home, on the off chance this whole thing would actually work.

Isaac nodded toward Scott's lap. "You ready for me?"

"Are you sure you're ready? I mean, not to brag, but there's a lot down there to take." Scott flashed Isaac that grin again and he wanted to just jump up and slam down on his cock in that moment.

"I can handle it," Isaac replied. He stepped up onto the couch, standing for a moment and then slowly lowering himself onto Scott, facing him and looking into his eyes. He let out a quiet moan as he felt Scott filling his hole. The stretch was a bit more intense than he had experienced before, but he found it more enjoyable than painful. "Oh, fuck," he whispered once Scott was all the way inside.

"New plan," Scott muttered and in an instant, Isaac was on his back on the couch with Scott looking down at him. Scott's cock was still firmly inside of him and he chuckled to himself. Werewolf reflexes definitely made this sort of thing interesting. Scott pulled back slightly and then thrust into him, drawing out another moan. "You're tight," Scott observed. "But I like that."

"I am to please," Isaac said before letting out a series of moans as Scott steadily increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting, working up to what Isaac could only describe as 'pounding' his ass. They were both moaning and groaning and breathing heavily within a matter of seconds. Neither said a word during this, the sounds they were making and their bodies doing all the talking.

"Gonna come," Scott gasped out between groans after a few minutes. Isaac nodded and let out a loud groan as his body tensed and his load pulsed onto his chest and stomach. His ass tightened around Scott's cock which was enough to push him over the edge and he unloaded into Isaac. Scott collapsed onto Isaac when they were both done and kissed him.

"That was pretty incredible," Isaac said once he started to catch his breath.

"Damn right," Scott agreed. He reached over for his glass and Isaac grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Um," Isaac replied, trying to come up with a good reason for stopping him. He worried that if Scott took another drink, he would want to go again. While Isaac definitely wanted to do this again, he knew he could not handle another round right away. "Water would be better, I think. We did get quite a work out."

"Nah," Scott said, waving his free hand to dismiss Isaac's concern. He pulled his arm out of Isaac's grasp and picked up his glass. He gave Isaac a curious look before taking a drink and setting the glass back on the table. "What's wrong, Isaac?"

"Nothing," Isaac answered quickly, studying Scott's face for any change.

"You seem worried." Scott settled back down on top of him and kissed behind his ear. "What are you worried about?" Isaac didn't answer. "Are you worried that another drink means I'm going to want to fuck you again."

Isaac tensed and tried to roll out from under Scott. Scott shook his head and held Isaac in place. "What are-- How did-- Let me go."

"Peter told me, Isaac," Scott said. "You know his potion wasn't real. You had to know that."

Isaac gave up trying to fight and went limp under Scott. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Scott shrugged. "I guess part of me thought it was cute to see you go to the trouble. And I didn't want to scare you away." He brushed a finger across Isaac's cheek. "I've wanted this, too, you know. I just didn't know how to say it."

"You did?" Isaac opened his eyes and looked up at Scott.

"I did," Scott answered. "And I still do." He kissed Isaac on the cheek.


End file.
